Techniques are known for heating lamps and lighting systems. One technique involves providing a heating wire on a back surface of a cover element provided over a vehicle light. However, such a system does not necessarily provide thermal protection for overheating. Secondly, such a system does not readily provide a heated lens to a self-contained light assembly, such as an LED light assembly. For example, FIG. 5 illustrates a prior art light grommet 42 that is received within a cylindrical aperture 40 in a fender panel 38 of a vehicle 36 configured to retain a self-contained LED light assembly 52 between a pair of circumferential and radially inwardly extending flanges 44 and 46. A pair of circumferential and radially outwardly extending flanges 48 and 50 trap grommet within aperture 40 to retain light assembly 52 securely therein. A power supply (or current source) 22, such as a battery and/or alternator powers LED lights in assembly 52. Assembly 52 includes an integrally formed front lens provided over individual LEDs. However, ice or condensation can form over such lens causing obstruction of light there through. A need exists to interchange such a light assembly to provide a heated lens that removes ice and/or condensation from in front of the LED lights, as LED lights do not generally generate as much heat as do traditional incandescent lights. Such a system does not necessarily provide an ability to modify an existing lamp by merely replacing an existing lamp bulb with a new lamp assembly and grommet that heats the lens sufficient to melt snow and/or ice from the lens. Finally, the recent adoption of LED lighting systems, which generate very little heat, increases the problem of snow and ice accumulating on the lens of such a lighting system. Accordingly, improvements are needed to better enable removal of ice, snow and condensation from lenses of lights and lighting systems.